


There's Oceans Between You And Me

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Njord - Freeform, Oral Sex, Post Campaign, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fjeth, take your pick, vjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: 'I’ve missed you.' She wanted to say, but the words came out differently, “You sure you’re not too tired after spending that long out there at sea, staring at the water?”
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	There's Oceans Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on the widojest server.  
> Enjoy :P

When Veth awoke, it was barely light outside, the usually so busy city of Nicodranas still sleepy below from where she could overlook it from her cottage. There was something in the air, too, something that had woken her up before dawn.

Or well, maybe it had been the message Orly had sent, letting her know that Fjord and the crew were coming into port. Either way, Veth was awake now, and she could feel excitement coursing through her veins as she swung her legs out of bed.

It had been weeks since she had seen him, and it was hard to not simply make her way down the docks to throw herself at him on arrival. She didn’t want to seem too eager though, because while this was something that had been going on for some time now, it wasn’t like either of them had ever really talked about what it was, or if it was anything beyond the physical attraction.

Neither of them were really good at talking about their feelings either, those kind of conversations usually ended up in arguments, which were then resolved with sex, and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but not helpful if you actually wanted to sit down and have a conversation. Not that they had ever really tried beyond that, because he usually didn’t stick around long enough, and Veth had never asked him to, things were just easier that way.

With the rest of their friends splitting their time between Nicodranas and Rexxentrum, they usually got in a good day or night before everyone gathered to spend some time together, leaving them to pretend that they were just friends.

Veth had a feeling that Caduceus might have figured it out, but he was kind enough not to say a word, though he was probably silently judging the both of them.

Wandering into the kitchen, Veth set out to make some coffee, though she didn’t think either of them would have trouble staying awake. It was more a reason to keep herself occupied while she waited for the familiar footsteps and the knock on the door. He always knocked, even though she had told him he didn’t have to, but he was still so damn polite all the time. The thought of it made her smile, however, and Veth shook it off as she picked up a few plates and mugs from the cupboard to rinse them out. They weren’t dirty, but it would be at least another half an hour until he’d be off the ship, so she would just have to find things to do until then.

In fact, she managed to sweep the entire house before he arrived, but opted against changing the sheets in the bedroom, there was no reason to waste new ones when she’d have to change them again later anyways. The familiar knock on the door sent another surge of excitement through her as she stepped back into the kitchen, picking up her cup of coffee while she leaned against the counter.

“The door’s open,” Veth then called, raising the cup to her lips to take a sip as she watched the door swing open. Fjord looked as good as she remembered him, his hair a little longer since she had last seen him, skin dark from the sun and clothes a little wrinkled, like he had slept in them.

The corners of her lips turned upwards at the realization that he hadn’t bothered to change, because it would have taken time to do that. Instead he must have stepped off the ship and made his way here right away.

“Coffee?” She nodded towards the counter before meeting his eyes for a moment as he crossed the room to pick up the cup, stepping into her space in the process.

“Hey,” He was looking her over, much like she had done a moment ago when he had entered the house, but he was a lot more subtle about it. Veth loved that little touch of bashfulness about him, and sometimes she wondered if he even knew that. If he did it to humor her or if, after all this time, he was still bashful about what they were doing. “How have you been?” He was leaning forward, trapping her between himself and the counter, while picking up the cup to bring it to his lips.

“Good, as always.” She watched as he took a sip, licking his lips once before placing the cup back on the countertop, and then she found herself counting backwards from three in her head. She didn’t even make it to one before he had bent down to kiss her, arms wrapping around her to lift her up to sit on the counter.

“That’s a new record, I think.” She chuckled between kisses, taking in the familiar scent of salt and fresh air as her hands slipped into his hair, keeping him in place. “We usually at least make it to the bedroom door,”

The response came as a slight growl before he shut her up with another kiss. They had always been like that, teasing and butting heads in frustration, even when they had all decided to retire from adventuring for the most part and he had gone off to sailing the seas.

Veth distinctively remembered that day on the docks, with Cad on his way to see his family and the rest of their friends in Rexxentrum, she had been the only one to see him off.

_Don’t miss me too much._

_Oh I could never. Don’t worry._

She remembered eyes lingering a little too long, lifting a hand to wave as the ship left the dock, and a sudden tightness in her chest. She had chalked it up not having breakfast that day, but really it had stayed with her for a while after that. Until the day he had shown up at her door unexpected at the crack of dawn and kissed her, actually.

It had been like that ever since, and they had never really talked about it. Sometimes she wondered if he’d take her along if she asked, but then immediately scolded herself for it, because she hated the water, and this really wasn’t like that.

Veth’s legs wrapped around his waist in a familiar motion and his arms held her tightly as he moved towards the bedroom, his lips on hers still. She lost track of her surroundings, gasping just a little when she was dropped down backwards onto the bed eventually, Fjord above her.

 _I’ve missed you_. She wanted to say, but the words came out differently, “You sure you’re not too tired after spending that long out there at sea, staring at the water?”

He was kissing her again, rougher this time, while her hands came up to tear at his shirt, probably ripping a few buttons in the process of getting it off of him. Hands traveling across his naked chest, Veth watched as he trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, one hand pushing up her nightgown. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed that she had opted out of wearing any underwear.

“Always so eager, huh?” He teased, and Veth ignored the way her heart stumbled just a little.

“Well, I don’t want to waste any time, so get to work, big man.” She replied, gasping again when his lips trailed kisses over the insides of her thighs, sucking in an occasional bruise here and there. It was a place where no one would notice, and yet the thought of it made her cheeks burn ever so slightly.

They had done this countless times, and he knew exactly which buttons to press to get her going, and Veth found that she enjoyed the way she could slide her hands into his long hair, tugging him closer to where she wanted him.

“Yeah...like that...” It was easy to throw her legs over his shoulders, back arching off the bed as a moan slipped past her lips. It had been a while since she had done this, because while there were plenty of opportunities, Veth usually turned them down. Of course she’d never actually admit out loud that she was waiting for him, that would just add a new layer of complication to this relationship that neither of them needed, but she had found that one night stands weren’t really her thing. She wasn’t in the mood to explain what she wanted, she wanted someone to come in and touch her just the way she liked it without even being asked to.

The moans slipping from his lips vibrated against her and Veth tugged on his hair a little harder when she felt two of his fingers pushing into her while his tongue worked her clit, the stubble of his beard scraping her thighs. Her head was starting to spin as she moved her hips along with him, adjusting to the rhythm of his fingers and chasing more.

“Fuck...” One of her hands dropped to his shoulder, fingernails digging into the skin as she came, keeping him in place until she had ridden her orgasm out, hips stilling. “At least you didn’t forget how to do that...” Veth then muttered with a chuckle, tugging on his hair to pull him up for another kiss.

She loved the taste of herself on his lips, it was almost like leaving her own personal mark and even though nobody could see it, they both remembered that it had been there.

“You know, one of these days I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget how to talk all together,” His voice was rough and it sent a shiver down her spine, her lips curving into a grin as she reached down to undo the buttons of his pants.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” She then replied with a chuckle as she slipped her hand into his pants, wrapping it around his already hard cock, giving it a few strokes. Watching the expression on his face change, Veth used the element of surprise to flip them over so she was on top. His pants were quickly removed then, joining his shirt on the floor, before she bent down to suck the head of his cock into her mouth.

Veth could feel his hips bucking up slightly, though she could tell that he was holding back, which only spurred her on more. Letting her tongue swirl around the head a couple of times she took him in deeper, her hand coming to wrap around the base, stroking in time with her bobbing her head up and down as she let his cock slide out almost all the way before taking him back in.

He was a lot more vocal these days than he had been in the beginning, when Veth had basically made it a game to get him to break, waiting for curses and moans to spill from his lips. She felt a tap on her shoulder then and chuckled, before pulling off to settle down on top of him while his hands came to rest on her hips.

“You wanna make good on your promise?” She then teased, lifting herself up onto her knees so she could line his cock up against her entrance.

“You think you can take it?” He asked, lips curved into a slight smile before he pulled her down without a warning, making her gasp as she fell forward slightly, one hand pressed against his chest to stabilize herself.

“Fuck...” Veth then muttered, knowing that she absolutely deserved that, and wouldn’t have had it any other way. His hands came to rest on her thighs, giving her only a moment to adjust before he began moving, the slight burn quickly turning into something else that sent shivers down her spine as she threw her head back with a moan.

“That’s the intention...” Fjord then murmured, hips meeting hers as he sped up his movements, keeping the rhythm up for a little while, before he eventually flipped them over again, so he was on top once more. On any other day Veth would have complained, but the prospect of him making good on his promise ignited a spark inside of her that was enough to shut her up for now. One of her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss, while the other slipped beneath her nightgown to toy with one of her nipples, causing a moan to slip from her lips, though it was almost swallowed by his mouth on hers.

“Fjord...” The angle was easier, with him managing to push in even deeper, and Veth scrambled to hold on to something, her legs wrapping around his waist as she was almost lifted off the bed. It was easy for him to sneak an arm around her, his lips trailing kisses over her neck before he pressed one just below her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

Veth knew she was going to be sore later on, and she almost laughed, because she wanted to tell him that she did still remember her name, but then he hit just the right spot and she screamed instead, her fingernails digging into his skin so hard she was sure she was drawing blood at this point.

Everything after that was a haze, her head spinning over and over again, but she was sure that she could feel him come inside of her eventually, sending another shiver down her spine. Before she could even open her mouth though, his hand had slipped between them to stroke her clit and it only took a few seconds until she was falling over the edge once more, crying out his name as she chased his touch.

The room was quiet after that, safe for their ragged breathing as they came down from their respective highs, with Fjord slipping out of her eventually, before pulling the covers around them.

“I always keep my promises,” He eventually broke the silence, turning his head to look at her. His skin was flushed, and his hair all messed up, making Veth want to lean in and kiss that smug smile off his face.

“Alright, I’ll give you that, but only if I get an encore later.” She replied instead, reaching up to run a hand through his hair to mess it up even further, simply because she could.

“Mhm...Jester invited me to breakfast at the Chateau when I told her I’d be in town,” He then nodded, “Which I assume means you will be invited once she’s awake again.”

“I don’t think Caleb and her will be coming in before ten, especially not if they have to pick up the others on the way,” She then chuckled, “So we have about...three hours left, unless you’re too burnt out?” Veth was teasing again, and the way he laughed in return, made her heart stumble just a little.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Fjord then nodded but didn’t give her time to respond before he had rolled over on top of her once more, shutting her up with a kiss, and for once, Veth wasn’t complaining.


End file.
